


the room's spinning

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Autistic George Mukherjee, M/M, george is so valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: george is over the moon when he receives a letter from a fancy - in fact, he's so happy he can't stop himself from stimming.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee, George Mukherjee/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	the room's spinning

George Mukherjee doesn't get flustered. Unless we're speaking about his fancy. In that case, he finds it hard to breathe and the room starts to spin, and he cannot stop himself from smiling. George hates to admit it, hates to admit the mess he's become just because of one person. George never liked to believe in love, thought it a fad until he met him. 

George had always accepted that he was like Harold - a homosexual. He had particularly realised this when a boy arrived at Weston. He was named Samuel McNamara, and George, as much as he hated to say it, was taken with him. Sam had stolen his thunder, and so he kept on a front of hatred - because why wouldn’t George hate someone that was just like him in every way?

But truly, he actually had tried to hate Sam at first. 

And then he grinned over at George in that one games lesson, and that is when Alex said his steel front came tumbling down. It infuriated George at very first, because how dare he crack at George's defenses? But then he started to clock it. It was a horrid feeling to George, realising he fancied someone. 

So, as he was at Fallingford trying to forget Daisy's death, and how he could've saved her, he was rather shocked to receive a letter from Sam.

Samuel was rather similar to George in the sense that confidence seemed to pour out of him, shine out of him like rays that you could see from afar, despite being a minority, someone the Brits didn't like. 

_"My dearest, George,_

_I heard about Miss Wells, your friend? I'm terribly sorry, I know how it feels to lose people. At least maybe she's in a better place now?"_

George put down the letter for a moment. _My dearest, George._ The comma after dearest. He'd written, _"my dearest, George,"_ as if George were his significant other. 

He continued to read. 

_"On the other hand, how is Fallingford? Arcady's there with you, is he not? How is he faring? Send my apologies to him as well, won't you?_

_Please do let me know if you're okay, George._

_I love you._

_Yours faithfully, Samuel."_

George gasped softly and put the letter down, all his emotions threatening to spill over the side of the perfect front he put up. He laughed giddily, and then he shouted down the stairs: "Alex, get your loud, American self over here! I’ve got a letter - you’ll be delighted to hear who from!”

There were thundering footsteps and Alex poked his head through the doorway, ducking slightly because of how freakishly tall he had become. He grinned - probably because he could see how flustered George had become. 

"Not a word." George threatened emptily, handing the letter to his best friend. Alex's eyes rapidly skimmed the letter and he smiled at George. "Oh, that's wonderful!"

"D'you think he fancies me back, Alex? If he does, my heart might just burst-" He broke off into giddy chuckling, and he started spinning about the room in a sort of dazed way, as he remembered how the letter had been signed. 

_"Yours faithfully."_

He wanted Samuel to be his, and he wanted to be Samuel's. It was all so confusing, love was. Alex and Hazel were together now, and George had clocked that Amina and Daisy were together whilst they were on the SS Hatshepsut. 

His hands started to flap, and he spun around, and he didn't stop, didn't mask, didn't mentally chide himself, just let his emotions spill over, let Alex watch in wonder as he stimmed. He barely ever stimmed in front of Alex, but to be fair, he barely even let himself stim in the first place. He'd occasionally stim, but then he'd remember what his aunt and uncle would say.

_"That's a thing that those spoiled white Brit kids say for attention. You're not like that, jaanu. Maybe we should pull you out of Weston, send you to a school back home, hm?"_

This time, instead of heeding what his relatives used to say, he shut his eyes tighter, and he kept stimming, until he tripped and fell onto his bed, laughing breathlessly. 

"You're absolutely smitten with him, aren't you?" Alex muttered, brushing George's hair out of his face.

"Go fuck yourself, Alex." and he put his face over his hands and started drumming his fingers. Alex simply laughed, and he didn't seem at all hurt by the statement. 

Who knew someone could make him this irritatingly happy?

He sort of didn't like the feeling, after all, his heart was beating painfully fast and he thought he might faint because he felt awfully lightheaded. But the chances of his heart being broken were a hell of a lot lower, and that made him feel something. 

He thought about what he'd do when he got back to Weston. Maybe, as soon as he saw Samuel, he'd be pulled into a dark corner of the academy, and Samuel would call him darling, or he'd ask, _"George, can I kiss you?"_ and George would nod, his heart beating even faster than it was now. 

"George, should I call him? You look as if you might die." Alex asked, mocking concern as George came down from his high of sorts, his vision starting to blur back into focus. He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes, and glared over at Alex.

"I hate you, Arcady," he hissed, throwing a pillow at him. 

"You love me really. Also, who knew love would make you so rude-!" George tackled him, mockingly suffocating him with a pillow. "George, you ass, get off-"

"That'll teach you. Now, why don't we go get something to eat? You can ogle Hazel until Harold calls you out for it." George teased, earning a murder glare.

"Ha, ha. You're a master comedian, George." Alex deadpanned, his voice flat. 

"Aw, cheers, Alex! I think I'm hilarious too." George replied in a tone far too chipper, pulling Alex out of the room and dragging him downstairs.

George didn't mind being flustered, perhaps. Perhaps he was overreacting, and maybe love would not be the demise of him. 

Maybe loving someone wouldn't be his downfall.


End file.
